Imaginary scene
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: AU Joey es el tipo de persona que todo le va y le viene, no tiene miedo a enfrentarse a nadie y sabe manipular a la gente, lastima que no contaba con que los hermanos Kaiba no pensaran igual. 3-Seto Kaiba, ¿Alguien puede meterse con el sin salir lastimdo?
1. Joseph Wheeler

**Imaginary scene**

_1 Joseph Wheeler_

.-Sabes? Te quiero más que nadie en el mundo

.-Lo dices en serio?-pregunto una pequeña aun con lagrimas en los ojos-No me estas mintiendo?

.-Claro que no!-exclamo el pequeño castaño con decisión-Cuando crezcamos nos casaremos

.-Mentiroso-comenzó a llorar la niña poniendo sus manos en sus ojos

.-Es una promesa

.-Mi mama dice que es malo hacer promesas cuando no se pueden cumplir-dijo entre sollozos

.-No importa-tomo las manos del menor-Cuando seamos grandes vendré y nos casaremos, y este atardecer y este árbol son testigos de mi promesa

Alzo una ceja molesto, esa maldita película de nuevo¿por que no se cansaba de verla? Suspiro cansado viendo el televisor, donde estaban pasando esa ridícula película de amor, donde ellos se conocen de niños, son separados al final del verano por sus padres, se olvidan por exactamente quince años y el destino los vuelve a juntar, pero ya no son aquellos niños ahora es un hombre de negocios muy importante y ella una hermosa novia lista para casarse con el mejor candidato.

Volvió a suspirar.

.-Hermana¿Por qué te gusta eso?-seguía molesto-Es estúpido

Miro fijamente a su hermana, casi pegada a la televisión, con una almohada en sus brazos, sentada en el piso, aun en pijama y con su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una coleta alta, su único parecido a ella eran sus ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos.

.-No lo es-dijo ella en su defensa, volteo a ver a su hermano-Es una hermosa historia de amor

.-¿Hermosa? De que hablas?-arqueo las cejas confundido-Cuando se encuentran él es un verdadero bastardo que solo ama su dinero y su éxito y ella es una tonta que anda tras de él babeando a lo idiota, y luego él la trata como basura y por poco la mata de dolor

.-Pero luego él se da cuenta que realmente la ama cuando otro hombre va tras ella-su hermana cruzo de brazos-Y hace todo lo posible para hacer que ella lo vuelva a querer

.-Eso no es amor-se sentó en el sillón enfrente del televisor-Solo es sentido de pertenencia, ese hombre sentía que ella era suya y por eso no iba a permitir que alguien mas se quedara con ella

.-Pero al final se casan!!

.-Solo para que ella no pudiera estar con nadie más, él solo se aseguro de que ella solo fuera suya y de nadie mas

.-Ay hermano!!-se levanto molesta-¿Qué no eres nada romántico?

.-Eso no es romántico, es estúpido¿encontrar el amor de tu vida en un festival de verano en un pueblito apartado de toda civilización? Como si fuera posible

.-Estas enojado por que tu no has encontrado a alguien que te quiera de verdad!!

.-Ah si, lo olvidaba, tu y Tristan vivirán felices por siempre y para siempre

.-Solo estas celoso!!

.-Bueno, y si yo soy el amargado que esta celoso de tu hermosa y maravillosa relación que tienes con Tristan¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

.-Por que con esas actitudes nunca tendrás una pareja!!

.-¿Y para que quiero una pareja si tengo a Debblin?

.-Eso no es amor!!-su hermana tenia las mejillas rojas por el coraje

.-¿Y? Me satisface

.-Hermano!!

.-¿Qué? Es lo mismo que tu relación con Tristan ¿no? No te hace feliz? No estas satisfecha con él?

.-Yo no le he hecho con él!!

.-Nadie esta hablando de sexo hermanita-sonrisa maliciosa-Pervertida-dijo con picardía

.-HERMANO!!

.-Cálmate, no es como si me hubiera acostado con Debblin, solo estamos juntos en todo y ya, no te pongas loca

.-Hermano-susurro con tristeza la joven pelirroja

La joven miro a su hermano, mientras sacaba su celular que había sonado un una suave tonada indicando un mensaje, suspiro cansada, su hermano era de buen ver, quizás si no fueran hermanos ella hubiera estado tras de el, con su cabellera rubia, algo desarreglada, pero lo hacía ver rebelde y sexy, también se amarraba el cabello en coleta, por que según él le daba flojera ir a cortarse el cabello, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado y lo que mas le gustaba, y hasta eso le gustaba de ella misma, eran sus ojos marrones, a diferencia de ella, su hermano estaba mas bronceado, y como hombre era muy lindo, lo que no entendía era como un hombre como su hermano no tuviera una pareja fija.

.-Bien, no es que quiera dejar esta agradable conversación, pero el trabajo llama-se levanto del sillón y acaricio la cabeza su hermana-Te quiero, nos vemos en la noche-beso su frente y salió de la casa con una chamarra en su mano

Salio al pórtico y vio a su mas grande amor, una hermosa motocicleta negra, tomo el casco y antes de subirse en ella la toco con dulzura, ese había sido un regalo de su padre, el único en realidad y amaba esa moto mas que a su vida, aun que, Serenity, su hermana ocuparía el primer lugar y luego su moto, se puso el casco y subió a la hermosa maquina, sin mas reparo, se fue a trabajar.

Se recargo en su sillón, reclinándolo un poco para quitarse los delgados lentes de lectura y poder masajear sus cansados ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, tanto trabajo le aturdía, y no era que no le gustara, siempre había sido muy trabajador, bueno, sonrió un poco, tampoco trabajaba exactamente por que le gustara, muchas veces había sido por necesidad.

Sonrió divertido, apenas llegaba al trabajo y su secretaria lo obligaba a ponerse un traje, y es que en el trabajo guardaba todos sus trajes, era obvio que con su medio de transporte no podría llegar arreglado como todo un ejecutivo.

Recordó esa estúpida película, la que su hermana mas le gustaba en el mundo, era molesto, esas cosas no sucedían, sonrió con sarcasmo, aun que lo que le molestaba era el principio por que a el le sucedió lo mismo, exactamente igual, excepto la parte de la promesa, conoció a alguien a los seis años, un niño bastante curioso, estuvieron juntos todo el verano y al final sus padres los separaron, o mas bien las circunstancias. Una cosa sabia, eso había pasado y nunca volvería a encontrar a esa persona, después de todo pasaron 20 años y en vez de convertirse en la novia perfecta, se volvió un bastardo que solo ama su dinero, sonrió, corrección, es un bastardo que solo ama a su moto.

Se escucho un leve zumbido lo cual lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tomo el teléfono y escucho la suave voz de su secretaria que informaba que lo estaban buscando. Suspiro, al fin, la maldita llamada que estaba esperando desde hacía dos semanas había llegado, tranquilizo sus impulsos y reprimió todas sus emociones para que, con voz neutral, decirle a su secretaria que esperaran a que terminara unos asuntos muy importantes.

Suspiro, miro los papeles que estaban en su escritorio¿asuntos muy importantes? Rió un poco, sería mas importante que se estuviera picando los ojos y el ombligo antes de que aquello papeles formaran algo importante de su vida. Observo sin ninguna emoción el cielo azul, claro que su historia de se amor infantil de verano fue algo diferente, por que en la película ellos sabían sus nombres, y eran hombre y mujer, para su desgracia, no tenia idea de cómo se llama ese niño y para colmo ese pequeño pensaba que él era mujer.

.-Así debería empezar una película, seria todo un drama-volvió a suspirar-Genial, ahora estoy soñando con el chico de ocho años sin nombre con ojos azules y una sonrisa angelical que pensaba que era la niña mas linda que había visto y que estaba seguro que cuando creciera seria la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, lastima que solo soy el hombre mas deseado por Duke Debblin que cree que él es el mundo

Miro el aparato negro, donde parpadeaba una luz roja, miro su reloj, diez minutos, esa persona era muy desesperada, era la única explicación por la cual su secretaria le avisaba por medio de esa luz roja que contestara de una buena vez.

Saco un fólder negro y lo abrió, donde estaba la foto de un joven de cabello negro y los ojos azules, sonrió ese era su pez gordo, y Debblin no se lo quitaría, era su pase a la libertad, si conseguía ese contrato, sería libre, sería él por primera vez en su vida.

.-Kaiba Mokuba-sonrió con cierto sarcasmo-Tu eres mi boleto a la libertad

Tomo el auricular y apretó un botón.

.-Buenas tardes-dijo suavemente, y sin pensarlo o darse cuenta sonó muy seductor-Joseph Wheeler al habla

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola!! Jeje otra vez lo estoy intentando, para ver si ahora me sale mejor por que la otra no me gusto, sin mencionar que ni llamo la atención, jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima!! Dejen reviews por favor!!


	2. Mokuba Kaiba

**Imaginary Scene**

_2 Mokuba Kaiba_

Miro fijamente aquella puerta cobriza de madera, finamente tallada con flores y una gran mariposa cerca de la cerradura, arqueo las cejas confundido, aun no podía comprender como se encontraba en aquella situación, cruzo sus brazos sin cambiar la expresión de confusión y hastío de su rostro. Comenzaba a recordar y eso le molesto un poco, bueno realmente le disgusto demasiado, ¿Por qué demonios él, Mokuba Kaiba, tenia que hablarle a una gran puerta de madera sabiendo que no obtendría ningún tipo de respuesta y solo perdía el tiempo? Suspiro cansado, ya lo recordaba, por amor.

.-Me alegraría que salieras-dijo tranquilo, aun sin cambiar de posición-Sería grato saber que me prestas atención

Silencio absoluto. Se sentía como un idiota. Silencio. No, de hecho si era un idiota. Puso sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz, apretando fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos, debería tener paciencia. Después de todo, en cierta forma el había causado el problema, aun que el problema principal era ella.

.-No puedes estar para siempre ahí, tienes que salir algún día

Silencio. Suspiro cansado, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de Rebecca Hawkins? Una hecho es que es hermosa, con un largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos esmeralda y una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer y deseada por los hombres. También estaba aquel asunto que su abuelo era el famoso Dr. Arthur Hawkins, uno de los mejores arqueólogos especialistas en Egipto y una fascinante persona. Y no se podía dejar de lado la faceta dulce y suave de la joven, así como su gran inteligencia y astucia en el mundo de los negocios, aun que en ese momento no hacía gala de ello.

.-Llevas casi tres horas encerrada, ¿no podemos ser personas civilizadas y hablar de ello?

Eso era lo que quería, explicarle la situación para que comprendiera lo ocurrido, de ninguna forma buscaba ser justificado por sus acciones, pero no era momento de eso.

Ella estaba molesta, _muy_ molesta. Ya no era novedad.

Miro la su muñeca, donde un reloj fino de una marca reconocida le indicaba la hora de partida.

.-Linda, disculpa-dijo tranquilo, guardando la compostura-Lo discutiremos en casa ¿te parece? Prometo no llegar tarde

Tomo su chaqueta y miro la puerta por última vez, sabía que no le contestaría y que había perdido la batalla. Ya luego lo arreglaría, había cosas mas importantes que hacer. Salió de la habitación.

En menos de diez minutos había ido a su casa para cambiarse su ropa casual a una mas formal y estaba llegando a la corporación, no podía dejar que ese asunto se aplazara mas del debido.

.-Buenas tardes, Señor Kaiba-comentó un hombre vestido de negro mientras hacía una reverencia.

.-Buenas tardes-dijo secamente-Mi hermano?

.-Salió, pero le ha dejado esta nota-informo mientras le entregaba el dichoso papel

Tomo la nota y siguió caminando, en ningún momento volteo a ver al hombre, era un hecho que ni le interesaba agradecerle ni saber quien era, después de todo se le pagaba para informar no para mantener una relación de amistad. Camino firmemente por el pasillo principal, recibiendo saludos de cortesía junto con una reverencia. Ni se inmuto ni contesto, solo camino directamente al elevador, pulso un botón y espero pacientemente a llegar al piso indicado.

Al salir del elevador, una multitud de gente se abalanzo hacia el, con millones de propuestas y recados, encomendados para ser informados a él. Ya estaba acostumbrado, así que sin aligerar el paso camino hacía su oficina, escuchando a todas las personas que rogaban su atención. No se volvió a inmutar, entró a la oficina con total calma y seguridad dejando a sus empleados con la palabra en la boca. No era ninguna novedad.

.-Señor Kaiba-dijo una joven haciendo una reverencia-Buenas tardes, llega temprano

.-Tarde-corrigió el joven

.-Tráfico?

Se encogió los hombros, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

.-Rebecca-siguió la joven-Una mujer muy perspicaz

.-Mas que eso, mucho mas-la miro fijamente-Algún recado que necesite mi atención

.-No realmente-sonrió dulcemente-Si no me necesita para algo más

Le hizo un movimiento con la mano, ella hizo otra reverencia y salió de esa habitación, cosa que realmente no le importo al joven, por que miraba interesado la nota. No era usual que su hermano le escribiera, normalmente se lo decía directamente, tragó saliva, a menos que fuera la respuesta a su petición tan anhelada.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la nota, su puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe donde un fuerte portazo, en el umbral se encontraba un joven con una pose bastante seria.

.-Por favor, el señor Kaiba esta ocupado-decía la joven secretaria con cara de preocupación al intruso-Si quiere una cita….

.-Tranquila señorita Garner, déjelo pasar

.-Pero, señor Kaiba….

.-Esta bien-sonrió suavemente-No pienso despedirla, no soy como mi hermano-la joven no estaba convencida-Además, él siempre hace lo que quiere

.-Con su permiso-otro reverencia

.-Hasta luego, Tea, gracias linda-comento el intruso guiñándole el ojo

La joven no respondió, solo lo ignoro.

.-Tan galante como siempre, Noah

.-No es mi culpa, adoro a las mujeres

.-No te enroles con ella ¿entiendes? Es la mejor secretaria que he tenido hasta ahora y no me gustaría perderla por un bruto como tu.

.-Tranquilo Mokuba, no haré nada-se encogió los hombros-Estas de mal humor, déjame adivinar Rebecca volvió a darte un momento de felicidad y amor

.-Jódete

Noah sonrió divertido.

.-Y dime, ¿alguien sabe nuestro secreto?

.-Sabes lo que Seto opina

.-Claro, el gran jefe oso decide mi vida, lo entiendo pero-se sentó en el escritorio con una sonrisa algo maliciosa-Los secretos no se guardan para siempre, _hermanito_

.-Vete a la mierda

El joven río un poco.

.-Esa fachada de tipo malo no te queda Moky, mejor déjasela a Seto-miro la nota que el joven sostenía en sus manos-¿Es el emblema del poder?

.-Quizás, estaba apunto de ver su contenido cuando llegaste oportunamente

.-Ya, odio cuando eres tan formal y frío cuando trabajas

.-Es por que yo si vengo a trabajar

.-Claro, y por eso quieres llevar acabo de proyecto

.-Es una forma de obtener mayores beneficios

.-Como quieras

Mokuba abrió la nota, y leyó su contenido, que relativamente era corto, volvió a doblar la nota e ignoro las preguntas de Noah sobre el contenido de tan dichoso papel, tomo el teléfono y le dio una indicación muy poco usual a su secretaria. Después miro a Noah con una sonrisa de satisfactoria superioridad.

Como odiaba Noah esa sonrisa, pero sabía lo que significa.

.-¿El gran jefe oso ha dado su aprobación?

Mokuba solo le dio la nota. Noah también mostró la misma sonrisa.

.-Empezaré ahora mismo-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y salió rápidamente.

Mientras la secretaría le informaba que su llamada ya iba a ser contestada, dejo la nota sobre la mesa, y tomo el auricular.

'_Tres meses'_ era el único contenido de esta. Mokuba mostró una mirada mas decisiva, finalmente iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

.-Buenas tardes-oyó una sensual voz varonil del otro lado dejándole algo sorprendido-Joseph Wheeler al habla

Continuara…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Si lo se, deben de estar pensando que demonios quiero lograr con esto, seguramente esta parte resulto algo aburrida, pero servirá para los próximos capítulos.

_**Tsuki Kuchiki**_: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad he intentado subirlo en donde dices, pero luego el tiempo no me lo permite, digo ve cuando estoy actualizando, millones de años después, pero lo intentaré nuevamente. Me da gusto que te este gustando, la verdad me canse de ver a un Joey rezagado e inocente, victima de todo, el Joey que voy a poner espero que sea mas interesante, se que este capitulo no es lo máximo pero servirá para mas adelante, lo prometo y se pondrá bueno o al menos eso espero XD la verdad me has animado mucho y pienso seguirle y espero que estés por acá dándome consejos y tu opinión. Cuídate mucho y gracias!!

_**Aikoss**_: gracias por tu comentario, me da alegría que te este gustando la historia, lo se este capitulo estuvo de flojera pero prometo que servirá para otros puntos en la historia. Espero que me ayudes con tus comentarios dándome alguna recomendación y critica. Cuídate mucho y gracias por el coment!!

Tambien espero que otras personas se animen a dejarme review… aun que con este capitulo lo dudo mucho.

Nos vemos!!


	3. Seto Kaiba

**Imaginary Scene **

_3. Seto Kaiba_

Su mirada fija siempre causaba molestia y enfado para quienes eran objetivo de ella, se sintió muy orgulloso de su mirada fría y calculadora, capaz de penetrar el alma y leer, comentarios de sus empleados, la mente, pero ahora estaba molesto, muy molesto, su mirada perdía todo control y autoridad bajo esa belleza rubia inhumana que trabajaba con toda la concentración sobre una lap ignorando su presencia.

Y algo que le molestaba era ser ignorado y aun peor si era ignorado con todo y su mirada mas fría que poseía.

_.-Kaiba-san- dijo suavemente el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora-No esperaba su visita_

_Su rostro inexpresivo no cambio ni, aun cuando todo su interior se había sobresaltado al ver a ese joven rubio tan hermoso, que hechizaba con sus ojos acaramelados ni por el hecho de que había pronunciado su nombre con cierta sensualidad que lo descontrolo. _

_.-Vine a platicar con Joseph Wheeler_

_.-Para servirle, supongo que es el hermano mayor de Mokuba-san-siguió sonriendo_

_.-Por supuesto, vengo a aclarar unos puntos con usted._

_.-Ya veo, disculpe, no conozco su nombre de pila, sería tan amable de decírmelo-el rubio no dejo su sonrisa cuando Seto Kaiba alzo una ceja de desconcierto-Supuse que eran hermanos por sus ojos, son igual de azules, totalmente hermosos._

_Ahora si, no supo como controlo su rostro inexpresivo, le había coqueteado, estaba seguro, es que ese hombre era condenadamente sensual y atractivo llegando hasta lo erótico, y lo peor, no lo conocía ¿Era cierto o se mofaba de él? ¿Acaso existía alguien este universo que no conociera al hombre más rico de todo Japón? Era más famoso que el propio presidente de su país. Pero esa sonrisa sincera y sexy le indicaba que realmente no lo conocía._

_.-Kaiba Seto-seguro así este hombre le pediría disculpas y se avergonzaría de su descortesía._

_.-Seto-san-sonrió nuevamente, ninguna reacción de miedo o inseguridad-Ahora estoy muy ocupado, y no puedo atenderle._

_Un tic nervioso le ataco la sien, ¿Era un idiota? Le estaba diciendo que 'no' al hombre mas poderoso de Japón._

_.-Disculpa_

_.-No puedo atenderle, Seto-san, si hubiera avisado que venia quizás le hubiera dado un lugar en mi agenda_

_Respiro profundo, hasta diez, no hasta mil._

_.-Como le había dicho, vengo a comentar sobre el proyecto de Mokuba._

_.-Lo se, de caso contrario no estaría aquí, pero de verdad no lo puedo atender, tengo cosas y pendientes que realizar._

_Definitivamente no le resulto contar hasta mil, eso nunca le había pasado, siempre conseguía lo que quería y no iba a perder con este hombre, aun que fuera muy hermoso, porque no era ningún secreto que Seto Kaiba era gay._

_.-Yo no recibo no por respuesta._

_Observo un brillo inusual en los grandes ojos caramelo del rubio._

_.-Si gusta esperar a que termine algunos documentos, con gusto lo atenderé, Seto Kaiba-san_

_En su perspectiva, su nombre había sonado muy, pero MUY extraño._

Y por eso estaba ahí, desde hace dos horas, esperando sentado en el sofá de piel oscura de la oficina, mirando fijamente al chico.

La razón por la cual había terminado ahí era que al joven rubio no le pereció correcto que esperara en la sala, quizás ese chico supuso que su mala vibra ponía de puntas a las secretarias en la sala de espera, así que le ofreció tranquilamente a que esperara en su oficina.

Pero estaba harto, siempre que miraba a alguien con su estrategia principal, la reacción común de la gente era dejar todo de lado y atenderlo, pero este hombre era diferente, durante dos horas había recibido sus miradas asesinas y no había hecho ni un solo ademán de molestia, hasta parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo esperar.

Se asusto un poco cuando sonó el teléfono, pero controlo su impulso de saltas y siguió mirando fijamente cada movimiento que realizaba.

.-Joseph Wheeler al habla-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el auricular pero no dejaba de escribir.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué ese hombre sonaba tan condenadamente sensual al teléfono?

.-Estoy en eso-siguió tranquilo, sin quitar su atención en la computadora-No me importa ni me interesa-silencio-Por mi puede ser la reina del mundo pero de que es estúpida es estúpida, para eso no hay cura y he dicho que no.

Otro silencio prolongado por parte del rubio, Seto ya casi había olvidado que lo observaba a él y no a sus labios rosados y carnosos, luego se percato que el joven dejo de escribir y ponía su atención en él, y ese brillo misterioso en sus ojos se hizo presente de nuevo.

.-Disculpe-no supo como descifrar ese tono de voz-¿Me podría repetir su nombre?

Nuevamente el tic nervioso ataco su sien.

.-Seto Kaiba

El rubio sonrió con un poco de cinismo.

.-El hermano mayor de Mokuba-san-ensancho esa sonrisa, tanto que le dio un poco de escalofríos-¿A que ha venido?

Respiración profunda.

.-Para hablar sobre el proyecto de mí hermano.

.- ¿Y quien se supone que es usted para revisar el proyecto concretado con Mokuba-san?

.-Soy su hermano mayor, le parece poco

.-Claro, un metiche cualquiera-y volvió a su conversación por teléfono

Controlo todos sus impulsos de no ir a estrangularlo ¿Le acaba de llamar metiche? ¡El no era ningún metiche! Esta preocupado por las decisiones de su hermano, observo nuevamente al joven rubio, y se percato que estaba sonriendo con satisfacción ¡Ese mal nacido lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

Respiro, necesitaba mucha paciencia, finalmente colgó.

.-Disculpe, Metiche-san-Joey sonreía con prepotencia y recargo su rostro en su mano apoyándose en su barbilla-No lo podré atender, me han informado de una junta importante….

.-De la mujer estúpida ¿no?

.-Si que no perdió detalle de la conversación, metiche-san

Una vena pálpito ferozmente en su sien, ahora si que estaba molesto y no pudo evitar curvar las cejas en manifiesto de desesperación.

.-¿Y se puede saber por que esta peculiar mujer es mas importante que yo que lo he estado esperando por dos horas como idiota y ella que solo llama y ya tiene toda su atención?

.-Bueno, Kaiba-san, debe de saber que en este lugar nadie desmiente a nadie-sonrió con cinismo-Si se considera un idiota yo no pongo objeciones, y por otro lado-se levanto, cerrando de golpe la lap top y tomando unos fólderes-Ella si es mas importante que usted que quien sabe quien sea-se dirigió a la puerta.

Esto fue el colmo de todos, se puso de pie de golpe, y antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la puerta apoyo todo su peso en su brazo mientras la apoyaba en la puerta acorralando al joven que ni se inmuto y le daba la espalda.

.- ¿Mas importante que yo? ¿Qué no sabe quien soy?-la voz de Seto sonaba muy amenazadora-Debe estar jugando.

.-Si usted acostumbra jugar, Kaiba-san, no tiene porque catalogarme como su igual.

Daba en el clavo, tomo por el hombro al rubio y lo volteo bruscamente, haciendo que su espalda chocara con la puerta, eso no sobresalto al de ojos caramelo, solo lo miro fijamente sin expresión alguna.

.-No son un cualquiera,-acerco su rostro al chico-soy Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corp, una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo, soy el hombre mas importante de todo Japón y uno de las magnates mas reconocidos en todo el mundo, tengo el poder suficiente para destruir a una triste empresa como esta en solo quince minutos, nadie con sentido común joven Wheeler se pondría en mi contra, y menos diciendo que una mujer cualquiera es mas importante que yo.

Se quedo callado, mirando –admirando- esos ojos caramelo, pensó en muchas posibles reacción del joven acorralado, pero no espero la que este hizo. Simplemente sonrió con la mas condenadamente seductora, sexy y erótica sonrisa que Seto Kaiba había visto, él si sabia de eso, y vaya que muy bien.

.-Usted lo ha dicho, cualquiera con sentido común-Wheeler tomó su corbata y lo acercó mas a su cara, hasta que su nariz rozara con la suya-Pero tiene la desgracia que yo no soy de esos 'cualquiera', y por mi puede ser dueño del universo, pero si es un ricachón engreído es un ricachón engreído.

Un silencio prolongado se apodero de ellos, Seto podía sentir el cálido aliento de ese hombre, admirar sus ojos acaramelados, disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba por la cercanía, y como algo dentro de su ser se revolvía y despertado sus mas bajos instintos, tomados de un recuerdo de la infancia, en un pueblo desconocido, en un festival con fuegos artificiales y una dulce niña que era la mas hermosa de la vida.

.-Y si, Kaiba-san, ella es mas importante-prosiguió el joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Ella es mas importante simplemente por ser mi cliente, usted simplemente es el hermano mayor de mi cliente, dejándolo debajo de esa _estúpida _mujer, eso es todo.

Lo único que hizo Joey fue empujarlo un poco, por inercia el moreno se alejo lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar por la puerta. Y ahí se quedo, quieto, pensando en esos ojos mágicos, en ese aroma tan peculiar y con un gran problema en los pantalones.

.-Mokuba tiene buen ojo-dijo finalmente, cuando pudo reaccionar, con una media sonrisa-Vaya que si

Y sin mas, salió de esa oficina, ignorando las miradas curiosas y subiendo con imponencia a su limosina, pidió cortantemente que lo llevará a la mansión, para su vergüenza, tenía que hacer algo con el problemita de su entrepierna, sonrió nuevamente, hacía tanto que no fantaseaba con alguien.

Continuara……..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Sin comentarios, solo me dedicare a contestar reviews.

Tsuki Kuchiki: Espero que te haya gustado, me he pensado tu proposición, no creas que no, solo ando pensando algunas cosas, luego te digo vale? Este capitulo me enfoque un poco mas en Seto y Joey, deberían de iniciar algún tipo de conexión y me pareció adecuada esta, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Noah y Mokuba, a decir verdad me cae bien Noah por que le he dado un toque humorístico bastante peculiar, va animar un poco las cosas. Bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos

Aikos: Si lo se, he tardado años, ah y lo que hice en los primeros dos capítulos no lo pensaba hacer realmente, era mas como una introducción al tipo de vida que tienen cada uno, si te diste cuenta en este capitulo a nadie le importo el día del señor Kaiba jajaja. Cuídate y nos andamos leyendo, gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
